Akeno's New Pokémon In Galar!
Previous episode: Chives, Garlic, and Onia! Transcript Somewhere in Galar, a recently-evolved Hauntrixx is searching for food. Hauntrixx: That Spell Tag I found lying on the ground worked wonders. Angelift (thinking): I wonder if those two Eggs have hatched yet. Then a Fuzzie approaches Angelift, having bad news for her. Fuzzie: Angelift, I have bad news for you. Angelift: What? Drigano: They didn't produce properly, right? Angelift was shocked and started to cry. Fuzzie nodded at Drigano Angelift (sobbing): They...died? Swampert: Fraid so. Angelift was devastated and couldn't believe it. Angelift: I'll...never..get.. Elizabeth: It''s not your fault. Angelift: Listen....Elizabeth....I think.... Angelift: I need to get stronger myself, so.....I'm having time off the team, so I can overcome my grief. Elizabeth: I understand and sometimes that happens, it isn't your fault though. Rotom: Where will you go? Angelift: I think I should train with all the Fuzzie, and I think the problem's just with those two. Elizabeth: Take care, and I hope you get better with producing an Egg. Angelift helps with escorting several Fuzzie through to the paradise, and once they're safely inside, Angelift follows them through the portal. It fades away after they enter. Elizabeth: Take care. Rotom: This reminds me of- oh sorry, nevermind. Elizabeth: *stares at Rotom* Elizabeth: Don't mention that name. Then they see a trail of sugar on the ground. Ditto: Somebody's been eating a witch's house. Manaphy: Can we live in a house made of candy? Elizabeth: It would melt. Manaphy: What about a house made of Poké puffs? Phione: You would eat it. Rotom: Let's follow it. They follow the trail, and sure enough, it leads to a candy house. Elizabeth: What the? It's a f-ing candy house. Inside, two Tolum are drinking tea by a fireplace Their Trainers are Hansel and Gretel Akeno: Those are...? Rotom: Tolum, the sweet Pokémon. A Fairy type. Tolum's sugar can make anybody who eats it dance and it loves to dance itself. Hansel: Yep, these are our Tolum. Gretel: We have six of them. Hansel: What brings you here? Akeno: Oh, there was a sugar trail and we decided to follow it. Hansel: Want to see the Tolum nursery and stables? Renice: Isn't it a bit too stable? Gretel: See, we're Tolum farmers and we raise and breed Tolum for dance shows. Akeno: Whoa, look at all the Tolum. Then they go to the Tolum nursery and see an incubator-shelf lined with Tolum eggs. Elizabeth: Do you give them away or something? Hansel: We adopt them out for an adoption fee of 50 dollars. Suddenly a giant vacuum starts sucking up all the Tolum, and a robotic arm grabs Rotom. Akeno: Team Rocket. Gretel: Give back our Tolum. Elizabeth: And give back my Rotom. They grab Scorbunny as well. Emily: We'll give back these Tolum if you give us all the rest of your Pokémon. Elizabeth: Never! Renice: I'll fight you! Elizabeth: Use Moonblast, Renice. Ditto, Transform. Ditto transforms into a Renice and also uses Moonblast. Both Ditto and Renice destroy the mecha, freeing Rotom and all the Tolum. Hansel: As a token of our appreciation, we have a small favor to ask you two girls. Elizabeth: What? Akeno: A favor? Gretel: Will you take these two baby Tolum with you? Hansel and Gretel hold the two Tolum out to Elizabeth and Akeno. Elizabeth nods and picks up the baby Sweet Pokémon. Akeno does the same. She taps Tolum with a Dream Ball and it pings. Akeno and Elizabeth: We obtained....a Tolum! Swampert and Rotom: Yeah! Akeno: I also caught a a Druzlil by the way while we got lost. Both Akeno and Elizabeth summoned Tolum out to join with the other teammates until hey heard a rustling noise from a Bush. A Carimy popped out. To be continued: Cinnamon Rolls For Cinneon! Major events *Angelift leaves Elizabeth's team, so she can overcome her grief after her babies had died due to a stillborn, and leaves to train to get stronger. *Elizabeth is revealed to own a Renice. *Akeno and Elizabeth both recieve a Tolum from Hansel and Gretel. *Anny catches a Carimy. Characters Humans * Elizabeth * Anny * Ultra * Glorysia * Akeno * Eddie * Emily * Hansel * Gretel Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Onia (Elizabeth's) * Drigano (Elizabeth's) * Renice (Elizabeth's; debut) * Angelift (Elizabeth's; leaves) * Tolum (Hansel and Gretel's; multiple; one given to Elizabeth and one given to Akeno) * Audino (Elizabeth's; Bubblegum) * Swampert (Akeno's) * Scorbunny (Akeno's) * Drizlil (Akeno's; new) * Grookey (Anny's) * Carimy (Anny's; new)